scarymoviefandomcom-20200213-history
Anna Faris
Anna Faris is an American comedy actress, possibly best known for playing the role of Cindy Campbell in the Scary Movie franchise. She now stars in the TV series "Mom" playing the character Christy Plunkett. Born November 29, 1976 0f Scottish, Irish, English, German, and French descent, Anna grew up in Edmonds, Washington and started acting very young but not professionally until much later in her life. She loved watching plays and eventually produced her own with all the neighborhood children. She was always encouraged with the emphasis that she wasn't just "pretending" but rather being an unpaid producer, director, writer and actor. She later graduated from the University of Washington with a degree in English Literature. Her first paid job was at the Seattle Repertory theatre at age nine. She loved it and did other local plays and readings. After graduating from the University of Washington in English Literature, she decided to leave for London to work and write, but after filming "Lovers Lane - Date mit dem Tod" in 2000 and a short for the Seattle Film Festival, she decided to give Los Angeles a try. She signed with up with a wonderful management agency and before, she could catch her breath, Keenen Ivory Wayans casted her in "Scary Movie" in 2000. External links *Anna Faris at the Internet Movie Database *Anna Faris at TriviaTribute.com Trivia * Anna is a natural blonde. She dyed her hair black during the production of Scary Movie and Scary Movie 2 so she would resemble Neve Campbell (actress of Sidney Prescott, in the Scream series), who her character Cindy Campbell parodies. * Her parents are Karen and Jack Faris. Has one brother named Robert Faris. All are sociologists. * She was rated #57 on the Maxim Hot 100 of 2004 list. * She has spoofed Charlie's Angels (2000) in two films: first, in Scary Movie 2, as Cindy Campbell, (poking fun at Drew Barrymore's chair escape scene) and again in Lost in Translation (2003), as starlet Kelly (in the press conference for her action movie with "Keanu"). * She had only done dramatic plays/films before she getting a role in Scary Movie (2000). * She was recommended for the role of Erica on "Friends" (1994) by Matthew Perry who was a fan of her work in "Lost in Translation." * She is a fan of Parker Posey. * She was two years older than Topher Grace who played her twin brother in "Take Me Home Tonight" in 2011. * She grew up in the same neighborhood as her "House Bunny" co-star, Katharine McPhee, but they never met until filming began. * She met husband Chris Pratt on the set of "Take Me Home Tonight." They have since divorced. * She was voted No. 44 on the 2011 Maxim list "Hot 100" women. * She is also a singer. * Her mother is a former special education instructor Category:Scary Movie Cast Category:Scary Movie Actresses Category:Scary Movie 1 Cast Category:Scary Movie 2 Cast Category:Scary Movie 3 Cast Category:Scary Movie 4 Cast